Crazy Girl
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Just a fluffy Gruvia one-shot based off the song "Crazy Girl" because my gosh they practically wrote this song for Gray and Juvia. Here's hoping our Gruvia fangirl hearts don't break in the next two chapters of Fairy Tail.


" _Baby why you wanna cry?_

 _You really outta know that I,_

 _Just have to walk away sometimes._

 _Gonna do what lovers do,_

 _Gonna have a fight or two_

 _But I ain't ever changing my mind."_

She didn't know how they had gotten here. She wiped her eyes once more as a few tears leaked out. She didn't think she could cry any longer. Things had been going fine – _perfect_ even- since they had finally taken that step and became a couple. To ease his fears, not much had changed in their dynamic. She stilled professed her love and gave him gifts while he remained quiet and let her. He had started poking her cheek affectionately about a month into their relationship and every time he did it, Juvia swore her heart melted. It was his own special way to reciprocate her feelings.

He was the most important person in the world to her. So why couldn't she face him now? Instead she was hiding in the broom closet with Gajeel-kun standing guard outside until he left for his mission. Normally she would be waiting for him with food and a bone crushing hug but today was different. Things had been different for about two weeks now.

She remembered his words clearly and the way he had looked when he glared down at her. He had just returned from a mission and Juvia was beaming ear to ear when he approached her. She had been so happy to see him but he had brushed past her to get a drink from Mira. Juvia had been confused before a dejected Lucy quickly explained to her it had been a rougher mission for Gray. Juvia had just wanted to help him feel better.

 _By the time she got to him, he was already standing and preparing to head home. She touched his arm gently to get his attention; he glanced at her in mild annoyance. He shrugged her off his arm and she worriedly tried to keep pace with him. He was almost jogging to get away from her. He wasn't listening to anything she was trying to say._

" _If Gray-sama would like to talk about-"_

" _No."_

" _It might help to-!"_

" _No."_

" _Juvia's never seen you so upset. If you would just-"_

 _Gray's anger boiled over the top and he quickly spun around to get in her face. Juvia flushed at their close proximity but her blush vanished when she noticed his expression._

" _Dammit woman, give me_ _ **space!"**_

 _Everyone had frozen at the outburst and the entire guild was deathly quiet. Gray had given her one last glare before brushing past her and stomping out of the guild._

" _Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going no where_

 _Silly woman, c'mere let me hold you._

 _Have I told you lately?_

 _I love you like crazy girl."_

"C'mon Gajeel, are you really not going to let me see her?"

Her heart ached at the wonderful sound of his voice. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned back against the wall. The broom closet wasn't big but the door was wide and thick enough to keep her locked away. Her best friend grunted before replying in his imitating gruff voice.

"That's right. She doesn't want you to see her so you won't."

"She's my girlfriend!"

"You think I care? She's my best friend and right now what she says goes."

"Juvia I think this is crazy!" Gray-sama called out to her. She couldn't tell from his tone of voice if he was angry or disappointed. Maybe it was both. Juvia bit her lip to refrain from shouting back at him. Suddenly his voice got quiet and Juvia could tell he was right outside the door.

"Juvia, c'mon." He pleaded uncharacteristically. "I haven't even heard your voice in two weeks, let alone seen you. Can't we stop this?"

"Back off Fullbuster." Gajeel warned. "You wanna talk to her? You can wait. Mavis knows she did for you. She and I are taking a mission and will be back around next week. You need to think about what you're gonna say so you don't blow it again."

Juvia heard Gray sigh before his footsteps sounded on the hardwood floor of the guild hall. She had told Gajeel to get her after he had left Fairy Tail so she wouldn't have to face him. After a few moments, the door opened and light poured into the room. Gajeel bent down to offer her a hand. She took it gratefully.

"C'mon Waterworks. Let's take a mission together."

" _I wouldn't last a single day._

 _I'd probably just fade away_

 _Without you, I'd lose my mind_

 _Before you ever came along,_

 _I was living life all wrong,_

 _Smartest thing I ever did,_

 _Was make you all mine!"_

He wasn't a perfect man; he knew that and could admit it to anyone. Gray had made mistakes in the past and had plenty of baggage to carry around with him. He had pushed people away and didn't let himself get too close to anyone in fear of losing them and being once again heartbroken. All his life, he had just been going through the motions. He hadn't been _living_ until he met her.

He hadn't seen her in two weeks. She had later told him about all how she had stalked him when they first met and he had never seen her then. She had a talent for staying hidden when she didn't want to be found. Gray had never tried so hard to just catch a glimpse of another person before. He just needed to see her once. Just once! He hadn't seen her smile in two weeks or heard her sweet voice. Everyday seemed longer and dull without her there to brighten it.

It had rained the entire two weeks.

He regretted what he had said as soon as he said it. Later when he had cooled down, he had tried going to apartment to find her gone. He looked for her for three days before someone told him she had taken a mission. Thinking she had to cool down herself, he promised to apologize when she returned. She hadn't done anything wrong; she had just wanted to cheer her up and he had brushed her off and embarrassed her. When another three days past, Gray grew worried and asked around to see if anyone had seen her. She had been home for two days without him noticing.

He's a little embarrassed to admit it took him a full week to realize she was avoiding him. He should have figured it out when she returned from a mission and didn't bruise his sides from her hugs. She always came to see him after returning home; _always._

Now things were different and he was more miserable then he's been in a while. His life changed when Juvia came into it and it's changed again since she's left. Nodding to himself he vowed he would wait for her in the guild hall the day she returned from her mission; she had to come back to report it complete. He wouldn't let her get away this time; he had to see her again and make things right.

" _Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going no where_

 _Silly woman, c'mere let me hold you._

 _Have I told you lately?_

 _I love you like crazy girl_

 _Like crazy girl."_

She had run straight back out the guild hall, the second her eyes met his.

Juvia walked as quickly as one could without jogging down the street. The rain was pelting down on her hard and successfully covered up her tears as it drenched her clothes and hair. Juvia cupped a hand over her mouth when she let out a sob. The rain seemed to fall harder the more upset she became. Glancing up, she noticed she was barely five minutes away from Fairy Tail's apartments. Almost home.

"Juvia!"

Juvia's eyes widened and for the first time in all the time she had been with Fairy Tail, she ran away from that wonderful voice and the person it belonged to. She learned fairly quickly just how hard it was to run in wet clothes and struggled to move faster. She could hear him catching up to her and cursed when he appeared in front of her in only his underwear. No wonder he moved so fast. Juvia was so upset; she didn't even blush at the sight of him.

He spread out his arms to try and prevent her side stepping him. Juvia was tired of running and let her arms fall limply to her sides. Though the act pained her heart, Juvia blocked off her emotions and let her face fall into a blank stare. Gray stared back at her almost pleadingly.

"Don't do that." He begged uncharacteristically. "Don't shut me out. We need to talk about this."

"Juvia doesn't wish to speak to you at the moment." She droned on dully. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest and it took all her will power not to cry out from the emotional pain. Gray was frozen in front of her; he was stunned and staring at her in complete disbelief. His arms dropped down to his sides. She had never said anything like that to him before but this week had been a lot of new for the both of them. She had never thought he could hurt her so badly.

"It's raining and Juvia wants to go home."

She made a move to brush past him but he held out a hand to stop her. She sighed and shut her eyes to try and keep her mask in place. He was making it almost impossible as he continued to stare at her the way he was.

"You once told me I could stop the rain. I've brought the sun out for you before."

Juvia opened her eyes to stare at him pleadingly. She began to cry as she cupped her hands together in front of her.

"Please just let Juvia go home Gray-sama."

"Not until we work this out. Goddammit Juvia I haven't seen you in almost three weeks! I waited until you returned from your mission and now we're going to fix this. You know I didn't mean what I said, how could you avoid me?"

"Gray-sama told me to give him space so I did!" Juvia defended herself. She pointed a finger at him accusingly. "I thought it would make you happy!"

"Why would I be happy _away_ from you Juvia?!" Gray shouted back at her. Thunder roared in the sky. "I want to be with you every day!"

"Then why would you shout at Juvia to give you space?!" Juvia cried out. She was confused and annoyed and wet. She just wanted to see the sun again.

"Because I was mad!" Gray growled. "Look I know that doesn't excuse anything but I was mad and I took it out on you and I'm _sorry._ I'm sorry okay? I never wanted things to get this bad. I tried to find you a few hours after I said it to apologize."

"Really?"

Gray stared at her in disbelief and very hesitantly took another step closer to her. When he saw she wasn't moving away from him, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Juvia almost melted into a puddle. This was the most he had ever willingly touched her and _he_ was the one to make the move!

"Of course Juvia! Even if we weren't dating, I would never want to leave things wrong with us. You're practically one of my best friends and I don't ever want to hurt your feelings like that."

"DID YOU JUST PUT JUVIA IN THE FRIEND ZONE!?" She cried out horrified. Before she could rip herself from his arms, Gray pulled her closer and laughed despite their situation. Juvia swore the rain fell a little lighter.

"C'mon Crazy. We're talking at my place. I don't want you in the rain anymore."

" _Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going no where_

 _Silly woman, c'mere let me hold you._

 _Have I told you lately?_

 _I love you like-_

 _Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going no where_

 _Silly woman, c'mere let me hold you._

 _Have I told you lately?_

 _I love you like crazy girl."_

When they were both dry, they sat next to each other on his old couch. Gray took a deep breath and carefully placed his hand on the back of the couch so it could barely touch her shoulder. He grinned when Juvia flushed. Gray shifted on the couch so he could face her.

"I'm sorry." He told her simply. "This whole thing has been awful and I missed you and I'm sorry."

Juvia burst into tears and Gray cursed loudly thinking he had once again said something to upset her. He struggled to come up with something to say but Juvia launched herself at him and squeezed him tightly before pulling away to pepper kisses across his face. She pulled away long enough so he could wipe her tears.

"Gray-sama is _so romantic!"_ She cried out. "Juvia's been _dying_ not being able to see or speak to her Gray-sama! She thought that was what you wanted and she didn't want to make you angry! She doesn't ever want to go that long without you again."

"Ditto."

"No more fighting?" She begged with a pout. Gray smiled softly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"No more fighting." He agreed. Juvia smiled brightly and before Gray could gather his bearings, she flew forward, cupped his cheeks and kissed him happily. Gray sat there stunned for a few short minutes, before gently wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. When they broke apart, Juvia placed her forehead against his and smiled.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama."

Gray paused and tensed lightly before hugging her once more.

"Ditto."

The sunlight poured in through the windows as she kissed him again.

 _Like crazy…_

 _Oh crazy girl…._

 _Like crazy…._

 _Oh crazy girl…."_

* * *

 **I have no idea what's going to happen in the next two weeks with our beloved Gruvia but my fangirl heart is about to explode. I've seen some spoilers and people are hoping Gruvia will become canon really soon. Like in another chapter soon and one can only hope.**

 **I love Gruvia just a tad bit more then Nalu (though my love for Nalu is strong) and wanted to have a reminder of their adorableness if shit is gonna hit the fan in the next chapter.**

 **Show the love guys and drop a review.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories too!**

 **Heh that rhymed**

 **I'm hilarious**

 **-Katie**


End file.
